


Exhausted

by SilverRosesAndDragons



Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRosesAndDragons/pseuds/SilverRosesAndDragons
Summary: Diana isn't sleeping through the night.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood
Series: Diana Eva Flint-Wood [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132946
Kudos: 7





	Exhausted

“She’s finally asleep,” Marcus whispered, coming out of the bedroom. There was only one bedroom in their flat, and Marcus and Oliver shared it with Diana, which was turning out to be more of a problem than they had expected.  
Oliver smiled and gestured for Marcus to join him on the couch. “So we finally get some time to ourselves, then?” Marcus, moving to stand in front of him, smiled at the suggestion. Oliver grabbed him by the belt loops and pulled him onto the couch, drawing a squawk out of him that he would never admit to making. “Shh, don’t wake the baby,” Oliver whispered, laughing, before pulling Marcus into a kiss. It was slow and gentle, not showing any urgency. It felt full of love and caring more than passion. Each man took the time to explore the other’s mouth fully, though the geography was long since memorised. Hands ran through hair and over chests and shoulders, enjoying the feeling of here and together.  
It felt like they had just sat down when Marcus heard Diana crying from the other room, obviously awake again after he’d spent an hour putting her down. He sighed and slumped against Oliver, not really wanting to move.  
“I’ll get her,” Oliver said, as if reading his mind, but he shook his head.  
“No, I’ve got it. It’s my night. I’ll be back soon,” Marcus insisted and got up to pad into the other room. Though he was exhausted and Diana was crabby, he was glad to have these moments with her. Even if, in the moment, he’d rather be sleeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
